


How To Tame Your Beelzemon (or some shit)

by Reppamons



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, not quite dubcon really but consent isn't really stated so y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reppamons/pseuds/Reppamons
Summary: look I'll be real with you it's just blatantly self-indulgent shenanigans ok what do you want from me
Relationships: Beelzebumon | Beelzemon/Reader
Kudos: 38





	How To Tame Your Beelzemon (or some shit)

"Did you think you could just forget about me?~"

The low, husky voice with a hint of irritation sounds off in your ear the second you digitize, bits of data congealing into your form as you cross over into the Digital World. It had been a while since you'd been able to come here, a week at least- life on the other side had gotten chaotic, and left you with little time to play around with- and it seemed your partner was less than thrilled. A clawed hand grips your chin and lifts it a bit, leaving your neck pretty vulnerable, while his other arm wraps around you from behind and pulls you back against his body, pinning your arms to your sides. 

"The hell kinda tamer ARE you, leaving me alone for so long? I have needs, y'know!"

As if to emphasize that, he abruptly jerks his hips forwards, grinding briefly against your backside... and yep, he's not lying in the slightest. It's easy to feel his "needs" straining against tight leather jumpsuit the Beelzemon always wears, which hardly does anything to hide his arousal. Not that surprising, considering that he still has a pretty sizable outline in them even when he's NOT turned on. You know from experience just how big he is; he made it evident VERY early into your partnership that it'd fall on you to help him manage his sizable libido, usually in the form of handjobs or the occasional face-fuck if he felt particularly rowdy, but he'd never been left alone for THIS long before. 

You open your mouth to explain things, to reassure him that you didn't abandon him on purpose, but the two claws that force their way into your mouth the second your lips part make it very clear that he's not interested in your reasons. Nah, he's well past the point of being rational, at least until the matter at hand is taken care of, and he seems to have something in mind for that. After letting you suck on his claws in silence for a moment (all while he continues to grind against your backside, causing no small amount of squirming and arousal on your part), he eases them out and effortlessly scoops you up into a bridal-style carry, letting you see his face for the first time since your last visit. His razor-sharp fangs are bared in a wide grin, a trickle of drool rolls down from the corner of his mouth, and occasionally, his tongue playfully slips out to glide over his lips as he thinks about all the things he wants to do to you. 

"You're gonna make up for lost time right now, got it? You owe me that much, for leavin' me all worked up for so long... oh, don't worry, I can carry you around like this if your legs stop workin'.~"

The gleeful snicker that slips from his mouth as he says that sends a chill down your spine. With everything you know about this bastard's size, his stamina, and how hard and fast he goes when he gets carried away (you've had the sore throats to prove it, after all) there's no doubt that he can make good on that promise. In fact, it's less of a matter of IF you'll be able to walk by the time he's done than it is of how long you WON'T be able to... and, of course, whether that'll be less time than however long it'll take before he decides he's ready to make your legs go numb all over again. 

You're carried a short distance away into a quiet alleyway, in the middle of which is parked Behemoth, his motorcycle. He sets you down on the bike surprisingly gently, so that you're almost lying back on it with your arms draped over the handlebars, before sitting down himself further back on the bike. It's surprisingly comfortable, enough that you briefly forget his intentions for you... at least, until he lifts your legs up and drapes them over his thighs, moving in until the tent in his pants is pressed right up against your own.

"Heh, look at that... eager to get your ass stuffed, huh? Bet you been daydreamin' about something like this happening since we met, haven'tcha? Well, you're a lucky bastard, cuz I've been wantin' to make you scream my name for a while now, too."

One hand stays wrapped tightly around your leg, holding it in place, but the other slyly glides down to palm at your crotch, almost maddening with how slowly and teasingly it moves. He doesn't go easy on the pressure, though; it's enough to draw out a soft whine from you before long, which he seems to find immense satisfaction in. Apparently, he decides that you're worked up enough now, and grabs hold of the zipper of your jumpsuit- while in the Digital World, you've taken to wearing an outfit that's nearly identical to his, on his insistence- and pulls it tantalizingly downwards, until you're on display for him. He licks his lips again, hungrily eyeing you up and down, before leaning in so close that you can feel his hot breath on your neck.

"Looks like I'm bigger."

Of course, you already know that much, since you've sucked the guy's dick before, but... there's no turning off his impetuous competitive streak. ESPECIALLY not when things get raunchy; if anything, that only escalates it, and you've gone up against him (and lost, horribly) in contests of stamina more times than you can count by now. That doesn't bode well for the well-being of your backside. After he's gotten his eyeful, though, he finally moves his hand over to his own zipper, tightly gripping it and easing it down so slowly it's frustrating, gleaming red eyes fixated on you, while your own are glued to his hand's methodical movement. He seems to relish the look in your eyes as you bear witness to his hard-on slipping free of its confines, snickering softly at the almost inaudible gasp that escapes you when it flops out entirely, slapping against your own length in the process. True to form, he IS bigger- his length has a few inches on yours, and it's nearly twice as thick. It generally took both of your hands to wrap around it all the way, and even after as many times as you've blown him, you still struggle to fit that thing in your mouth even now... but it seems that very little will deter him from laying claim to your other end with it now.

Being gentle is the furthest thing from his mind, as usual, and you find yourself once again grateful for how pliable your body seems to be in digital space. He evidently doesn't believe in preparation, since he simply guides it down to press firmly against your entrance with an infuriatingly smug grin- the bastard KNOWS he's going to absolutely ruin you, and knows with just as much certainty that you WANT him to. The little games of cat and mouse you'd been playing since meeting each other were finally coming to a head, but of course, he can't let you off easy. He starts rocking his hips forward ever so slightly, barely pressing his tip into you before easing up the pressure and leaving you red-faced and whimpering with anticipation. He's taunting you, reminding you that HE'S in charge still, and this is purely for HIM to get his rocks off after you neglected him for a week. It's unbearable, but thankfully, he doesn't torment you for much longer- he's just as eager, after all.

"You look kinda cute like this, y'know. Right where you belong... heh, just hope you're ready. I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied, so you'll have to suck it up and take it like a good tamer."

Of course, you already know that, and you just quietly nod your assent. As soon as you do, though, everything becomes a blur. His grin widens almost maliciously, and in a split second, he forces his way in all the way to the hilt. Your head spins as his hips slam against you, your back arches involuntarily, and you're pretty sure you let out a noise somewhere between a scream and a moan but it's damn near impossible to tell; your world's been reduced to little more than the sensations of his claws on your body and his shaft buried inside you. And that's BEFORE he even starts moving. A primal, possessive growl rumbles up from his throat and he leans down towards you, lifting your legs up a bit as he closes in (and eliciting little whimpers from you with each little shift in your position.)

"Yeah, nice and tight... never taken anyone like me before, huh? Don't worry, partner, I'll break you in... or maybe you'd rather I just break you? Well, since you insist... Hope you don't like having feeling in your legs.~"

He starts to pull back almost agonizingly slowly, until you're left with only his tip still inside (and a crippling feeling of emptiness), but you know full well that it'll be short-lived. Sure enough, he only keeps you waiting for a few seconds, before gritting his teeth and slamming all the way back in. After that, all bets are off- his hips jackhammer against yours, plowing into you relentlessly as he tries to appease his insatiable hunger. That full week of pent-up, frustrated desperation is brought to bear on you, and he makes sure you pay him back for every second of it. 

Time is totally lost on you, and it's impossible to keep track of just how many times he's struck home with his thick, pulsing dick; all you know is that by now you're both sweating, drooling messes. He's already pushed you over the edge twice now, but he just keeps going, powering through your overstimulation despite your half-hearted cries of protest. Just as well, since you'd be disappointed if he'd actually stopped. 

Even he can't go forever, though, and you can tell from his expression that he's getting pretty close- thankfully, he's never had much of a poker face. His last few thrusts get extra forceful, pounding you viciously against the bike, and with a fearsome growl he finally buries himself inside you for good so he can let loose a torrent of his seed. The heat fills you up completely and then some, it just keeps coming in waves for a solid minute or so before he's spent- no wonder he wasn't thrilled with being left un-tended for so long. He just stays where he is even after he's finished, letting you both bask in the afterglow, since the force of his climax sent you over for a third time as well. 

"Hah... looks like I just made your ass mine, huh, partner? I don't think I wanna let you go now... lemme get a look at you. DON'T. Move."

He finally pulls out- accompanied by a mess of his seed spilling onto the seat of his motorcycle, which he'd doubtless convince you to clean up later- and takes a step back to admire you. His prize, his plaything, a well-used mess. If the way he languidly licks his lips is anything to go by, it'd be an understatement to say he quite likes what he sees.

"Mm... perfect. I think I'm gonna have to leave you like this more often. In fact... how about you bend over for me every single day from now on? I don't think I can go very long without getting a taste of you, any more... not that you look like you'd mind, with as blissed-out as you look, heh."

You open your mouth to protest, but then realize that he's not wrong. That was everything you'd fantasized about, and then some, so turning down even MORE of it... you're not sure you have the heart to even consider it. Of course, whether you can actually keep up with his insatiable appetite for you is another story.

"Well, that's enough wastin' time. I got at least five more rounds of that in me... hope you can handle it, 'partner'."


End file.
